Pirates of the Caribbean: Adore You
by Jewel66
Summary: Two unsuspected people meet, fall in love, and go on an adventure. A pirate and a princess don't mix, it's breaking the code. But what if they could change all change the mind of the one who wrote the code. Will he then see that love is true to the two or will they have to break the code?
1. Chapter 1

This story is much more different than any sea tale you have heard. This story is about a princess and a pirate. Both on an adventure with one dream in mind. Freedom; to sail away too far away places, fight some ruthless pirates, and to find something, both, never thought they would find.

This is their story….

Blonde hair that's shoulder length, Caribbean blue eyes, and skin pale and soft like the winter snow. Age of eighteen and lived in a small town that's a trade post for ships. She loved walking along the beach at sunset, attending to her huge rose garden, and was longing for an adventure. However, she was locked up in the wall of the castle and only had to hold onto the dream. Also, she was a princess. Her name is Elyon. Princess Elyon.

Barely touching his shoulders, pale with a hidden tone of tan to his skin, and eyes blue as the waters of the ocean. Age, too, of eighteen and also lived in the same town of Elyon; hidden away in the shadows though, away from the people. He has a job and enjoys it; a map maker or in his case, a cartographer. He had secrets of his own that he never shared to anyone. He wanted to leave the town and map out more places far away from where he is now. He called himself a pirate but was he really? He once had a name but couldn't tell you what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Elyon watched in her throne, her father talking about politics and economic. It was a bore and a drag. Elyon tended not to listen after the first fifteen minutes of this whole day conversation about something that's rapidly going to do nothing for this village. The village already is running downhill, not much trade nor ships wanting to import anymore. The reason is because Elyon's father, King Dominic, keeps raising the taxes to where everyone is in debt or on the verge of being in debt. King Dominic wasn't this greedy at one time, in fact he was the most generous king of all the Caribbean. He did reasonable trade and loved all new ships, from all over the world, come into port. Elyon remembered it well, she and her brother used to be allowed to leave the palace walls and go into town to see all the ships and trades. However, that was six years ago when Elyon was fourteen; at the age of nineteen now, Elyon couldn't leave the walls of the palace and venture off. She was stuck in a concrete brick prison. Elyon sighed and switched over to her right side of her chair and rested her head on her hand. She remembered when her father told the people that taxes are going to be "a tad higher than now", which was a total lie. It's all because of the death of Elyon's mother. She was sick when she was trying to birth the third child of the royal family. That led quickly to downfall of not only losing the new baby son but losing the queen. Queen Rosemary was her name, she was the loveliest queen you could only imagine. She taught Elyon about gardening and how to be proper but with a hint of troublemaker. Since then, nothing has been the same. The castle broken and crumbling; as for inside, cold and dark.

Elyon suddenly held in a sneeze to "not disturb" the council and her father, even when he couldn't exactly hear her. In fact, he forgotten all about Elyon sitting there. It was an order for Elyon to sit and watch how politics and economics work, or so it would seem. Elyon already knew how it worked. Her brother, Aaron, taught her before he left. He was in the Navy and was going to make a great refreshing king for this town that doesn't even have a name or can be found on a map. Everyone just called this village, "That one king's town" or something like that. With missing and love of Elyon's brother, he did not return like he promised. He was missing from the Navy; actually the Navy didn't know Aaron was in the military at all. Aaron lied to his king, people of the town, and his number one fan of a sister. To this day, Elyon still cries and wishes that her brother would come home to at least see her but her father said to Elyon, on night, that if her brother comes back, he will be hung.

As Elyon stood up from her seat and started to stretch, her eyes got caught by something moving in the left back door that led to a hallway. She couldn't quit tell what it was but her interest was high. She looked over at her father and the council; all not noticing her at all. Elyon stood up from her chair and started quietly walking towards the door where she saw the moving thing quickly close the door. Elyon got to the door and opened it, stepped out into the hallway, and looked around. She found no one there but hear footsteps running towards the gardens. She quickly rushed after whoever was running away, her shoes making a tapping noise the echoed in the halls as she squired. The mystery thing turn sharp, opened the glass doors to the garden and rushed out into the rose garden. Elyon went out into the gardens as well and looked around, her eyes squinting alittle from the sun setting in her face.

With a sigh of disappointment, Elyon started back towards her castle prison. "Don't leave…." A male voice whispered enough to where Elyon stopped in her tracks. "Who's there?" "Me?" "Who's me?" Elyon felt something softly touch her hand, making her turn. In the roses, that were growing on a castle wall, was a shadow of a male human. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." "How did you get into the castle? The walls are not able to be climbed upon and there are guards at ever entrance." "I guess I just was able to slip through the front gate without getting caught." Elyon tried to figure what the male voice looked like. "Come into the light." Elyon held out her hand and waited, the male figure took her hand. In front of Elyon was a teenage boy about the age of eighteen, dark brown shoulder length hair, pale with a hidden tone of tan to his skin, and eyes blue as the waters of the ocean. He looked promising about being a guide you could say. "What are you wanting here in the palace?" Before the boy could answer, Elyon's maid called for her to come into the castle. Elyon took the boy's arm and started back towards the palace. "We can continue talking in my room, no one will bother us." Elyon said, with a determined smile. The boy followed Elyon to her room.

Elyon's room was a dusk rose pink color with cream trim, marble pearl colored floor; everything of furniture was matching the cream trim. The boy looked around the room, his face gave away that he was impressed and shocked. Elyon was sitting down at her mirror, taking down her braided bun; soon about to brush her blonde slightly curled hair. The boy sat down on the floor, still looking at everything. "You can sit on a chair or my love seat if you like too. Are you hungry, I can get you something?" Elyon started to ask millions of hostess questions, it was overwhelming the boy. Elyon noticed his face and stopped talking for the moment, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm asking you a million questions." Elyon bites her lip as she was alittle embarrassed, "I'm find it cute and intriguing. Also, to answer your questions; No, I'm fine sitting on the floor, I'm not hungry, water is fine for me, I would need some new clothes eventually, and I once had a home and a family, and my name…" The boy stopped talking as he could see Elyon in the bathroom, he could see her figure through the silk curtain. Elyon didn't have any clothes on at the time but the boy couldn't see any details of Elyon's body; only her silhouette was the only thing he could see. "Go on, what's your name?" Elyon asked, as she stepped into her bathtub. "Oh, uh; my name is uh…well, actually, I don't actually have a name. My parents died before they could name me, I was left with an uncle but he just called me "boy" but that's not much a name." "May I name you then?" Elyon asked, as she stepped out of the bathtub and was getting into her nightgown. "If you want too."

Elyon came out of the bathroom and smiled, "Grim, your name shall be Grim. What do you think?" "I like it." "Grim, you may go and bathe, I'll go get you clean clothes and some food as well as your water; sounds good?" Grim nodded, slowly as Elyon left her room.

Elyon got back and found Grim still in the bathroom, "You doing alright?" "Yes M'lady." "Your clothes are at the door, here, okay?" "Yes, thank you." Elyon smiled and turned towards her bed, she set a piece of vanilla pound cake and two glasses of water down on her desk, walked over to her bed and pulled, from under her bed, a roller trundle bed. She made the bed up, ready for sleeping. After that, Elyon took from her desk, the cake and water and set both down next to the small rolling bed; sitting down on her bed and waited for Grim.

Grim came out of the bathroom in his new clothes and found the bed and food; "What's all this?" "It's for you, I want you to stay with me here. Since you have no home and it's just me in the palace, I was thinking that maybe you would like to live here with me." Elyon bit her lip to stop talking, Grim walked to Elyon and looked down into her blue eyes. "I would love too, I mean, I don't have a place to live or go too." Elyon hugged Grim, Grim didn't know what to do for a moment but he understood that he was supposed to hug back. He hugged back then broke away for the notice of cake was waiting for him. He looked down at the cake then back at Elyon, "Yes, that's for you." Elyon giggled, letting Grim go to eat it. Grim sat down onto his bed and started eating his cake, trying not to make a mess. "So, tell me why you came here to the palace in the first place." Elyon asked, laying on her stomach on her bed. "Oh, well…" Grim said, his mouth was full. "Well..." Elyon waited, twirling her hair with her finger. "I like walking and seeing new sites, and uh, well…when I was walking near the palace…" "Go on." "I saw you in the sunset on your balcony, you looked really pretty." Elyon felt her face get hot with blush, Grim as well.

After a few moments of silence, Elyon and Grim got into their beds. "Time to sleep, Grim." "Okay…." Grim said, getting comfortable. Elyon got up from her bed and blew out her candles, "I'll be right back, and I'm going to say good night to my father." "I'll be here." Elyon left the room for a few minutes.

Coming back into her room, Elyon found Grim asleep. Elyon smiled, walked towards her bed. She lightly kissed Grim's cheek before getting into bed. Laying down in bed, Elyon had a smile to her face. She could tell that Grim and she were going to be good friends. Falling asleep in the moon beamed room of her's, she whispered; "Good night, Grim."


End file.
